deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monkey D. Luffy
Monkey D. Luffy is the main protagonist from the anime/manga series One Piece. He previously fought Naruto Uzumaki in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Monkey D. Luffy vs. Rayman *Popeye vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Monkey D. Luffy VS Dhalsim *Luffy VS Natsu (Complete) *Naruto Uzumaki vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Mario Vs Luffy *Mister Fantastic vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Kenshiro vs Monkey D. Luffy *Monkey D. Luffy vs. Toriko (Complete) *Luffy vs Plastic Man History Inspired by his hero Shanks, a young Luffy desired to become not just a pirate, but the King of the Pirates, by finding the "One Piece". His dreams were set back when he ate the Gum Gum Fruit, a devil fruit that granted supernatural abilities at the cost of being able to swim. After his hero sacrificed his arm to save Luffy from a Neptunian, Luffy understood the harsh reality of being a pirate, and waited until he was 17 to set off. He gained his iconic Straw Hat from Shanks and promised to return it to him when they met again. Over the course of his adventure, Luffy's crew gradually grew to a small, but powerful force. He has stopped criminal organizations, civil wars, coups, and even went as far as to declare war on the World Government in retaliation for the attempted blackmail of one of his crewmembers. He even participated in the Whitebeard War to save his brother Ace from execution. He defeated countless pirates, government agents, rebels, and even a God, before he finally met his match. In an attempt to become stronger, his crew separated and went into hiding for two years, increasing their strengths exponentially. Recently, after allying himself with the warlord Trafalgar Law, Luffy defeated the warlord Donflamingo, one of history's most powerful pirates, and a world noble. This has made him even more of a target for the marines, who have increased his bounty to 500 Million Berries, but also gained him many more allies. In addition to his Straw Hat crew and its nine members, and his alliance with the Heart Pirates crew, Luffy commands the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, an organization of 5640 powerful members that will answer his call. In addition, he has gained the allegiance of several kingdoms such as the Cherry Blossom Kingdom, the Alabasta Kingdom, the Dressrossa Kingdom, and the Provence Kingdom. Luffy is the son of Monkey D. Dragon, the famous world revolutionary, and the grandson of Monkey D. Garp, the famous marine. He also bears many similarities to the late King of the Pirates, Gol D. Roger, and many who are wary of these similarities are curious as to how Luffy will change the world. Death Battle Info Gum Gum Fruit Turns Luffy's body into rubber. At the cost of being able to swim, Luffy can stretch all parts of his body to extreme lengths, and gains immunity to blunt attacks or bullets. The fruit is a Paramecia type, not a Logia type. This means that while Luffy is unable to produce more rubber from his body, or control nearby rubber, the changes on his body are permanent and always active. Luffy has a wide range of attacks making use of his rubber body; a few notable ones are listed below. *Gum Gum Pistol- Luffy's first signature move, where he winds his arm up and delivers an extended punch. This was powerful enough to knock out a Neptunian and send an obese Alvida flying over the horizon at the very beginning of his adventure *Gum Gum Gattling- Luffy punches with both fists multiple times to quickly land a large amount of blows on an opponent. The punches are so fast, it seems as if Luffy has more than two arms. *Gum Gum Bazooka- Luffy winds up both of his arms far behind them and lets loose a powerful strike with open palms. *Gum Gum Bell- Luffy wraps his arms and legs around an opponent, stretches his head back, and lands a devastating headbutt to his opponent. *Gum Gum Battle Axe- Luffy snaps his extended leg down like a whip. This was strong enough to send the fishman Arlong down through a building pre-timeskip. *Gum Gum Balloon- Luffy inflates his body to cushion blows or redirect projectiles. Pre-timeskip, cannonballs bounced off him rebounded in random directions, but Luffy is now able to coordinate their return path. *Gum Gum UFO- A bizarre move where Luffy winds up and spins his legs so fast, he can fly like a UFO. *Gum Gum Octopus Fireworks- Luffy leaves his mind blank and punches at random, redirecting his attacks off of walls at unpredictable angles. Because Luffy doesn't know where his punches will land, this attack is effective against mind-reading opponents *Gum Gum Red Hawk- By using Haki, Luffy can ignite his arm in flames and deliver a devastating punch capable of knocking out the fishman Hody Jones while the latter was amped up on several energy steroids. The flames from his arm are capable of burning underwater. *Gum Gum Elephant Gatling- By inflating his fists with gear 3rd and covering them with arnament Haki, Luffy uses his Gatling technique with giant sized fists. * Gum Gum King Kong Gun- By inflating his fist while in Gear 4th, Luffy can punch with enough force to knock out the warlord Donflamingo, break his hold over the God Thread, and level a town. Gears Luffy is capable of altering his internal organs and structures, all of which are rubber, to achieve some amazing feats with his body. All of his gear techniques can be used simultaneously, ie. he can use gear 2 and 3 at the same time for a boost in speed and strength. *Gear 2nd: Luffy increases his blood flow by increasing the size of his rubber arteries. This allows him to move at insanely fast speeds, though not quite the speed of light. Pre-timeskip, he needed to go into a special pose to start the technique, and because it quickly drained his energy, he needed access to protein like meat to be able to continue fighting. Post-timeskip, he can use the technique at his leisure with no ill effects. He can use this technique to use his standard attacks at a much greater speed, and therefore a much greater power. *Gear 3rd: By inflating his bones, Luffy grows his limbs to the size of giants, and can punch with the full force of one. When first used, this send Rob Lucci flying through a thick stone wall, and had the strength to knock out a giant. Pre-timeskip, he would shrink to a chibi form for a short time, but post-timeskip, this no longer applies. *Gear 4th: By using Arnament Haki, Luffy's muscles and skin become incredibly bouncy, to the point where he is unable to stand still. Along with a large increase in muscle mass, strength, and speed, Luffy's bounciness can redirect attacks back at opponents back at them with increased force. By compressing his limps like springs, Luffy can launch attacks/himself at blinding speeds, and is capable of sharply changing direction by rebounding his attacks/himself off of the air. This technique was used to defeat the warlord Donquixote Doflamingo. Because he uses so much Haki to use this technique, he loses his energy for about 10 minutes afterwards. Haki *Arnament Haki: Increases the power of Luffy's strikes and allows him to punch element/Logia users as if they were solid flesh. Post-Timeskip, Luffy can use this to such a powerful degree that his limbs turn black. *Observation Haki: Predicts enemy movements and allows Luffy to dodge their attacks if he is fast enough. It can also detect the presence of nearby enemies. Post-timeskip, he could dodge laser fire while commenting it was "too slow". *Haki of the Supreme King: A rare form of Haki few in the world possess. By using sheer willpower, Luffy can instantly knock out anyone not worth fighting. Before he had control over it, he was able to knock out hundreds of enemy marines and allied pirates at the Paramount War, which made him a high-priority target for the Marine commanders and convinced the legendary pirate Whitebeard to back him up with his full forces. After learning to control it during the timeskip, Luffy was able to knock out 50 000 fishmen forces by blinking. Feats (Pre Timeskip) *Ran and attacked with a 600 000 pound golden ball attached to his hand *Recovered from having all of his cells regenerate to remove a deadly poison from his body in less than a day. The average length for this process takes a week, but usually kills the patient. Feats (Post Timeskip) Weaknesses *Can't swim in the ocean *Can be tricked by opponents *Rarely thinks of a plan until halfway through a battle Gallery luffygear2.png|Luffy activating Gear 2nd before the timeskip luffygear3.png|Luffy activating Gear 3rd before the timeskip Luffygear4.png|Luffy activating Gear 4th Luffyhaki2.gif|Luffy using Observation Haki to dodge water shots capable of piercing mountains Luffyredhawk.gif|Luffy's Red Hawk, a tribute to his older brother Ace Trivia *His iconic Straw Hat belonged to the Pirate King himself, Gol D. Roger. Shanks, who served on Roger's crew, obtained it before passing it down to Luffy. *Loves meat *Doesn't actually want to know if the One Piece exists or not before he reaches the end of his adventure *Immune to poison Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One Piece Characters Category:Mascots Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Pirates Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants